Fight Me!
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Sting and Rogue overhear how Max nearly defeated Natsu once, and want test out the sand mage's abilities for themselves. Though they didn't quite count on Max having help.


**This was partly inspired by one of my favorite scenes from Fullmetal Alchemist, I must admit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

On hazy summer afternoons, when the temperature has yet to decline in the slightest and the wind has expired from the heat, the members of Fairy Tail could usually be found hanging out in the pool (which was starting to steam), in designated cooling spots created by Freed's runes, or they were off on jobs to cooler climates.

Max had opted for the latter, on this particular scorcher. It was way too hot out to keep the store open, and besides which he hadn't been on a job in some time. He was starting to go stir-crazy. So he eyed the request board, trying to find one within his skill level that would also provide decent pay, and relief from the weather for the next couple of days.

"Having trouble?" Nab inquired, hovering as he usually did around the board.

"Kinda!" With a laugh, Max admitted, "I think I came up too late – most of the good ones are already taken! I was sort of hoping to get one for someplace cooler."

Nab nodded thoughtfully, glancing over the board. "As a sand mage, I would've thought that days like this wouldn't bother you much."

Shaking his head, Max replied, "Not really. My magic makes me earth element, not fire. I'm not as affected as everyone else, but only fire mages are really okay on days like this."

Arm sweeping across the guild, Nab pointed out, "I dunno, Max! I think Gray is doing just fine!"

Said ice mage had a constant icy mist surrounding him – it was a wonder he hadn't started a mini-hurricane within the guild, actually, thanks to the lowed pressure.

Max shook his head at the man, who was currently looking for his missing underwear. "Gray is a special case… also, I think Juvia's about to evaporate. And not necessarily from the heat." She was… panting rather heavily.

"I should probably train, anyway," Max sighed. "Gotta catch back up to everyone."

A scalding hot hand patted Max's back. "Aw, you're great, Max!" Natsu declared, radiating a suffocating heat. "You almost defeated _me_ that one time, remember?! I had to use Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode and everything!"

This seemed to catch the attention of the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. Why were they here, again? Didn't they have their own guild to hang out at? And run, come to think of it? It wasn't as if they came here just to cool off – they had their own pool and maker mage to exploit.

"You nearly beat Natsu-san?" Sting asked, sidling over to the sand mage.

Interest shone in Rogue's face as well. "As I recall, Natsu-san did not use that mode even when he fought us."

Max did not like the identical gleams in their eyes. "Oh, I'm nothing special!" he insisted, getting the sinking feeling that he was about to be dragged into something far more trouble than it was worth. "Aside from which, Natsu… That was before you had your Second Origin unlocked prior to the Grand Magic Games. If we had fought after that, you would have turned me into a pile of charcoal in under a minute."

"But it's been a whole year!" Natsu grinned toothily at Max, much to the sand mage's increasing nervousness. "I'm sure you trained tons during that time!"

"Well, yeah. Of course I trained. But…"

"Why not have a friendly spar?" Sting suggested, throwing an arm around the now profusely sweating sand mage. "Just so you can get a baseline for where your current skills stand, of course."

Max started to furiously shake his head. "No. No! No… that… I-I'm good, thanks!"

"I don't believe we've ever gone up against a sand mage before," Rogue pondered aloud. "It would be an educational experience."

"Hey, this sounds like a lot of fun!" Natsu cheered. "Oh, I know! Rogue and Sting should go against Max at the same time! Wouldn't that be so cool?!"

"No, no it wouldn't be!" Max hissed. "I'm going to get my ass handed to me!"

"Don't sell yourself short! I'm sure you'll do _fine_! You're really strong! Sting and Rogue are the ones who should worry, here. All Fairies are super powerful!"

Worming his way out of Sting's grasp, Max held his hands before his face in a warding gesture. "No way, you guys! I'm not going to – "

But by now the members of the guild milling about had caught the scent of fresh blood. Max's blood, as it were.

"Hey, seems like there's gonna be a fight!"

"Awesome! Who's it between?"

"Max and the Twin Dragons!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! At the same time, too!"

"Place your bets!" Cana shouted above the rising din. "I got your odds over here!"

A distressed, keening wail started to build within Max's throat. "I can't do this! For a number of reasons!"

"Oh, I agree," a cool voice cut through the crescendo of sound, effectively silencing everyone.

"Milady!" Sting groaned. "What's the problem _now_? You always stop me from having fun!"

An imposing woman stepped forward, people parting to let her pass as she approached the group gathered by the request board. "Sting," Minerva addressed the blond dragon slayer. "You know that it would be improper for a Guild Master to fight one of another guild's lower ranking members. Let alone team up with another mage of equal strength to do so!"

Relief washed through the sand mage, and he looked up at the taller woman in silent gratitude.

Sting sighed heavily, scratching his head. "I guess you've got a point, there, Milady."

"Which is why I'll be joining on his side. That should neatly solve the problem, no?"

The jaws of everyone present dropped.

Minerva continued as if she hadn't noticed the mass incredulity. "I am a high ranking member of your guild, and this way it would be a formal two-on-two spar. Yes, I believe this should do nicely. Besides which, I've been meaning to get some exercise in today."

Rogue and Sting alike both looked as if they would rather be anywhere else after that revelation. They were sweating nearly as much as Max under Minerva's piercing gaze. "Uh… you know what, Milady?" Sting laughed, the sound far more strained than usual. "I think you're right after all – too many complications."

"Indeed," Rogue added, face paler than normal. "I believe procuring a space within which Sting and I can let loose would be… difficult… on such short… notice…"

"Nonsense, my boy!" Makarov stated, trundling over to them. "I believe we have some old grounds just a short walk from here that will do nicely. So, I say let's get cracking!"

Minerva threw Max a brilliant smile, the likes of which he'd never seen before on the territory mage's face. "We should get prepared. I look forward to working with you."

Numbly, Max nodded. There was no way he could get out of this now.

"Take your bets!" Cana again began to declare the odds. "Minerva and Max vs Sting and Rogue! Who will win this tournament of death?!"

This did not comfort Sting and Rogue in the slightest.

Nor Max.

And so it was that three very reluctant combatants, and one eager one, followed Makarov to the designated fighting ground.

* * *

Max surveyed the wreckage of the area, wincing as Sting threw off a large slab of earth that had fallen upon him – cursing all the while. "I was… I was not expecting that," Max mumbled.

Minerva stood beside the sand mage, sheepish. "Nor I," she admitted.

"Who knew that Sand Rebellion and…"

"Ih Ragdo," Minerva supplied, when Max faltered.

"Thanks. I didn't know that Ih Ragdo and Sand Rebellion could have that kind of reaction to each other."

With a shake of her head, Minerva glanced over the devastation. "This is a new one for me, as well." Great holes had been ripped from the ground, the chucks of displaced earth having been flung far and wide. Several nearby trees had either been broken in half by the colliding debris, or had been uprooted entirely.

A few moments of silence passed between the two mages. "Sting seems okay," Max observed. "I don't see Rogue anywhere, though. Should we look for him?"

Dismissing Max's concern with a wave of her hand, Minerva explained, "He would have escaped damage entirely with his shadow form. He's fine."

More silence hung between them for a full minute.

"…Probably," Minerva amended.

"I think that was the first Unison Raid I've ever performed before," Max offered. "Which was pretty cool, I'll have to admit."

Minerva smiled at him. "Same. That was… a rather interesting combination."

It was the polite way to describe the swirling vortex of sand and temporal rift the pair had accidentally created just a short time ago.

Brooms were suddenly shoved into their hands.

"Well!" Makarov exclaimed. "That was certainly an exciting turn of events. Now you should get to cleaning it up."

Whimpers escaping him, Max nodded.

Mutely, Minerva did the same. Chagrin was written upon her fine features.

"I'll leave you two to it, then!" With that, Makarov began to wander off. "Have fun!"

Max gripped his broom handle and sighed. "I guess I'll get started on this section over here. Although how he expects us to fix anything with just brooms is…"

"Hey," Minerva stated suddenly, startling Max out of his grumblings.

"Yeah?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I think we should practice that move," Minerva suggested, her green eyes aglitter. "Not now of course. Later. We should get together." She paused, and then hurriedly added, "To practice! I mean… that Unison Raid was pretty powerful. Be a shame to let such a thing go to waste, right?"

"Practice," Max agreed, just as quickly, not making eye contact with the territory mage. "Sure! Sounds… sounds great!"

"Great!"

(They eventually did find Rogue. A stray boulder had knocked him clear of the field entirely, resulting in a broken arm. They apologized profusely for that.)

* * *

 **I feel like I should have written the actual fight, but I didn't really feel like it. Oh well.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
